N64 Magazine V5
N64 Magazine V5 is the fifth issue of the popular N64 Magazine and one few magazines to include a mini flip cover on the cover. This magazine had coverage on the E3 1997 as well as upcoming games at that expo. Future Look GoldenEye 007 Banjo-Kazooie Extreme-G F-Zero 64 Planet 64 A gleeful E3-full Scoop! Konami's secret weapon! Konami unveils there demo of the in-development Hybrid Heaven. Starfoxed Kartastrophe This talks about the major recall of bug riddled cartridges of Mario Kart 64 when played in multiplayer mode. Short Cuts Well We Never Save a Fiver Super Mario 64 2? Super Mario 64 and Wave Race 64 get an enhanced version in Japan. Hudson Secrets The small article tells more about Hudson's special Nintendo 64 game controller that if you use that controller when you play Bomberman 64 it will trigger a secret level of the game. Mortal Kombat "Sells Out" The staff of N64 Magazine were shocked that Mortal Kombat Trilogy a that game they gave rating of 34% has manage to sell a thousands of the product. New Goods N64 Magazine review Super Mario 64 ice cream products and Blaze/Fire N64 products for the Nintendo 64. Retroworld Coming Soon Each game at the E3 event has queue rating based on the interest on the playable demos. Conker's Quest N64 Verdict: 4/5 Body Harvest N64 Verdict: N/A Buggy Boogie N64 Verdict: N/A Ken Griffery Baseball N64 Verdict: 3/5 Yoshi's Island 64 N64 Verdict: N/A Bomberman 64 N64 Verdict: 4/5 Silicon Valley N64 Verdict: 4/5 Superman N64 Verdict: N/A Space Circus N64 Verdict: N/A Tetrisphere N64 Verdict: 2/5 Dual Heroes N64 Verdict: 4/5 Top Gear Rally N64 Verdict: 4/5 Duke Nukem 64 N64 Verdict: 3/5 Lamborghini 64 N64 Verdict: 4/5 ClayFighter 63⅓ N64 Verdict: 4/5 Robotech: Crystal Dreams N64 Verdict: 3/5 Mission: Impossible N64 Verdict: N/A WCW vs. nWo: World Tour N64 Verdict: 4/5 Tonic Trouble N64 Verdict: 4/5 RPG News The Legend of Zelda 64 Mother 3 Holy Magic Century Pocket Monsters 64 Super Mario RPG 2 Fire Emblem 64 Ask FuSoYa An Ear to E3 Ground Here games that are mention in the article: Information Station Ultra Release List (August 1997) Game Japan Sing, Shinji, sing! Tokyo Culture Scene Big Shadows Sales Predicted Nintendo Short Cuts F-Zero 64 Buggy Boogie Yoshi's Island 64 The Legnend of Zelda Mother 3 An Englishman in Tokyo Reviews Arena Import Arena Feature How to make it through E3 alive! This talks about Tim Weaver time at the E3 1997 event. How to win an N64 Magazine competition Guys you tips on who to win a video game magazine contest. The winner of the Design-a-controller-plug-in competition was the Hamster Pak created by David Nixdorf. Mario Kart 64 Championship: Stage 1 N64 Magazine Investigate The Euro Files: Inside Europe's Games Industry The third and final part of the three N64 Magazine Investigate articles which gives incite on game developers. The third part gives look at the European developers that are developing games for the Nintendo 64. Europe The Developers Software Creations Gremlin Interactive Acclaim/Probe/Iguana Virgin Interactive MicroPose Argonaut BMG Psygnosis and Traveller's Tales Eidos Titus Rare Ubisoft Ocean/Infogrames Interplay/VIS Interactive DMA Design How to... Mario Kart 64 Gives extra info on tricks and tips to improve your skills on Mario Kart 64. Super Mario 64 Strategy guide for the courses 11-15. Extra Tips *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Super Mario 64 *Star Fox 64 *FIFA 64 *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *International Superstar Soccer 64 The Nintendo Hotline *Mario Kart 64 *Killer Instinct Gold I'm the Best Super Mario 64 Mario Kart 64 Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars Wave Race 64 Club 64 Dream On Jeremy French: Tabletop football game using Nintendo 64 tech Rob Graham: Bike Trek 64 David Ross: Postman Part 64 David Sullivan: Super Cool Mario Hyham: Mario Kung-Fu Alex Duin: TV Executive God Bonus Letters Staff *Editor: Jonathan Davies *Production Editor: James Ashton *Staff Writer: Tim Weaver *Art Editor: Wil Overton *US Correspondent: Doug Perry *Japanese Correspondent: Max Everingham *Art Assistant: Paul Jarrold *Contributors: Zy Nicholson, Mark Ramshaw, Jon Smith, Jonathan Nash, Jason Moore Magazine N64005a.jpg N64005b.jpg N64005c.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_002.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_003.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_004.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_005.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_006.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_007.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_008.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_009.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_010.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_011.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_012.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_013.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_014.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_015.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_016.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_017.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_018.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_019.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_020.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_021.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_022.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_023.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_024.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_025.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_026.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_027.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_028.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_029.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_030.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_031.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_032.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_033.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_034.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_035.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_036.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_037.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_038.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_039.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_040.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_041.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_042.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_043.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_044.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_045.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_046.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_047.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_048.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_049.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_050.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_051.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_052.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_053.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_054.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_055.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_056.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_057.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_058.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_059.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_060.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_061.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_062.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_063.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_064.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_065.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_066.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_067.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_068.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_069.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_070.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_071.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_072.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_073.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_074.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_075.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_076.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_077.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_078.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_079.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_080.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_081.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_082.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_083.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_084.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_085.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_086.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_087.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_088.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_089.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_090.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_091.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_092.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_093.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_094.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_095.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_096.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_097.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_098.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_099.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_100.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_101.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_102.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_103.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_104.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_105.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_106.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_107.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_108.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_109.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_110.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_111.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_112.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_113.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_114.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_115.jpg N64_Magazine_5_-_116.jpg External Links *N64 Magazine Issue 5 at Out-of-Print Archive website Category:Magazine articles Category:European magazines Category:N64/NGC Magazine